


The responsibility

by Tonizone



Series: Convention [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonizone/pseuds/Tonizone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... And you are witches?...<br/>Half and the other half whitelighter...<br/>... I am a Cupid...<br/>... Me and Buf are slayers. What are we a bunch of supernatural weirdos?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The responsibility

"You are here to help us? And you are witches?"

"Half and the other half whitelighter." Paige explained.

"Me, too." Chris raised his hand and Wyatt followed his younger brothers example.

"I am a Cupid, but you can call me Coop."

"Me and Buf are slayers. What are we a bunch of supernatural weirdos?"

"I'm not."

"Me neither", Robin joined Xander's statement.

"I'm just a slayer's watcher."

"That's the understatement of the century. He is also a witch." Giles looked daggers at Xander.

"I'm a witch, too."

Billie looked at Willow. "What kind of power do you have?"

"Different powers. It depends on what I want to achieve. And sometimes it goes wrong or not the way I want it to be."

"We know what you mean. We experienced that tons of time when we try to help ourselves with magic."

"Where are you from? And what is your relationship to each other."

"We are from San Francisco. Paige and Phoebe are my sisters, Coop is Phoebe's husband, Billie is a very good friend -

almost family and Wyatt and Chris are my sons."

"You've got to be kidding me. How old are you? I mean, no, that's not possible. Your human or could you be a vampire witch." Faith was thrilled. The story got more and more interesting.

"No. NO! Of course not."

"I have to correct my sister-in-law. She is not the mother of the boys. Her alternate self is their mother. We are from another dimension and the boys came from the future of this dimension."

"Wow. That's amazing. And very powerful. You can time-journey, visit alternate dimensions and you have premonitions."

Willow was impressed of their powers.

"I can stop time and blow up demons. My youngest sister is able to orb herself and she can move... Paige, just show her."

The hotel room was big enough for two people, but it wasn't built for eleven. Buffy, Giles, Xander, Willow, Faith, Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Chris, Wyatt and Cupid was standing in the room Kennedy and Willow shared.

Kennedy and Robin were outside the hotel, waiting for the rest of the slayers to arrive.

"I need some fresh air. It's really getting sticky inside."

"Faith is right. I guess other explanation can be done in our way to..." Giles didn't need to finished his sentence.

They all knew how it ended.


End file.
